Making memories
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Darn, it's hard to summarize this one... There'll be a photo or two and Ed who's not admitting anything and Roy who wants to have a family... Ed/Roy


**Making memories**

**A/N**: I have no idea where all this came from. All I know is that it took a while for me to write this and it was quite funny too. I'm not 100% satisfied with this and I have a feeling there is awfully many grammar mistakes but… well, those are just side issues, right…? This fic includes a lot of Ed swearing (how surprising) so beware.

"What the hell are you looking at?"  
Hawkeye and Havoc glanced at Ed and Hawkeye calmly put away that _thing_ they had been looking. A photo? Knowing Hughes, it had got to be a picture of his wife or his daughter… But why were they looking so amused? Everyone was sick and tired of Hughes and his photos… Was that a funny picture? And why did Hawkeye put it away so quickly the moment Ed had came in? "Nothing interesting", Havoc said and coughed sounding extremely suspicious. Ed knew for sure that it was a lie.

"Come on, show it!" "Edward, it might be best for you if you didn't know what this is about." Ed raised his eyebrows and stared at Hawkeye. "So… it's about me, isn't it?" "Who said so", Hughes asked and tried to be natural. Ed glared at three of them and saw that they were about to burst out laughing. What the _hell_ could be so damn funny…? That included himself… Suddenly Roy Mustang walked in. "What's going on", he asked when he saw that Ed was glaring Havoc, Hawkeye and Hughes who were staring at walls and Hughes let out a little chuckle. "Those three over there won't show me something", Ed growled and crossed his arms against his chest and looked at Roy with a face that said: "_So don't just stare there, do something about it!"_ Roy poured some coffee and yawned a bit. "Is that so?" Ed couldn't believe his ears. It seemed like Roy wasn't interested – at all! Ed went closer to him and observed him a while. "So… You're not interested to know what it's about? I'm quite sure that it includes me…"  
Roy chuckled a bit and raised his eyebrow while looking at Ed up and down. "Is this you being smug, Fullmetal? Thinking that anything including you, interests me immediately?" Ed blushed slightly and snorted. "You bastard…"

There was a sound of someone clearing their throats and Ed remembered that he wasn't alone with Roy.  
"I think you should see this, Roy and decide whether Ed should see it or not", Hughes said and Hawkeye was nodding with Havoc. Ed turned around to see Roy who looked like he was thinking a while before he shrugged. "Fine, whatever…" Ed rolled his eyes. That bastard… He realized now, Roy had probably just _pretended_ that he wasn't interested… What a sneaky little bastard, really… Ed grabbed his arm and hissed: "You better say that I can see it, whatever it is…" Roy smirked. "You know, Fullmetal, curiosity killed the cat." "Huh? So, in other words, you're saying that I'm like a cat? Hell no." Roy shook his head. "I think you pretty much are. You're being oh so independent and acting like you need no one… But you do come around for petting and touches don't you? And you seem to enjoy them too; the sounds you make speak better than words."

_Fuck._ That man was the worst bastard there was. Ed felt that fucking blush rise on his face and let go of Roy. He was glad that Hughes, Havoc and Hawkeye hadn't heard anything since Roy had spoken with lowered voice. But Ed wasn't like some fluffy little kitten! Sure, he was curious sometimes – alright, all the time, but… so? And yea, for his age he _was_ independent, acting like he needed no one? Well, maybe it _was_ hard for him to ask for help but… And when had Roy learnt to know Ed so well…? BUT that thing about petting and touches – HELL NO! It wasn't like Ed was asking for them! It wasn't like Ed had ever even wanted them…

Ed watched as Roy walked next to Hawkeye and Hughes handed him a photo – Ed had known it! – Roy watched it for a while with no expression on his face and then the man said: "Can I keep this?" _WHAT THE HELL was in that picture_? Wait a moment, it included Ed so… It was a picture of Ed? What kind of picture had it be when no one wanted him to see it and well, Roy wanted to keep it… Which was quite bizarre, Ed was pretty sure that Roy never wanted to keep something like photos. Too many memories or some sort of shit like that. "Can _I_ see it", Ed asked when Hughes gave the photo to Roy. "Let me think… No, you can't." Ed. Fucking. Hated. That. Smirk!

"Why not? It's a picture of me, right? Why can't I see it and everyone else can?" "Oh, trust me Fullmetal, you _don't_ want to see this." Ed pouted. "Just tell my why, you bastard." "Well… I'm sure you wouldn't be quite happy. And you might kill someone so…" Huh? What the… Something that everyone else was laughing about…? Could it be something about Ed's height? Nah, that didn't seem like it… It was something else. "Oh come on, just show that fucking pic! I _promise_, I won't get mad! I won't try to kill anyone!" Roy shook his head and walked away from the coffee room to his office while Ed run behind him.

Ed watched as Roy sat down on his chair and put the picture on the drawer and locked it. Ed thought a while, standing there, wondering how could he het Roy to show that god damn picture… Of course. Ed didn't want to be smug – he _wasn't_ smug even though Roy had said so – but Ed knew for sure that one thing Roy wanted was… Well. Ed closed the door behind him and walked closer to Roy, putting up a smile on his lips. Roy was focusing on some papers which were lying on his desk. Ed hesitated a while before he squeezed himself to sit on Roy's lap.  
"Huh, Fullmetal what – "Ed didn't let the words come out from Roy's mouth, he pressed his lips against Roy's. For a moment Roy did nothing until Ed pushed his tongue in Roy's mouth, that was when Roy grabbed Ed's neck and brought him closer, kissing Ed like mad. Ed was trying to ignore the sounds he was making against Roy's mouth, soft moans and whimpers when Roy's hands started to wander around Ed's body. Ed had to push Roy away to get some air.

"What the hell's up with you? I couldn't breathe, you know!" Roy smirked. "Sorry. It's just that you've never made the first move so I guess I lost my self control…" What a bastard, Ed thought. But that wasn't the time to think about that. "You know… I can do more than that", Ed muttered and didn't look into Roy's eyes. _Fuck, this is pretty embarrassing, to say something like that out loud…_ "You can?" "Yea", Ed said and decided that this wasn't the time to be embarrassed. He swung his hips against Roy's which made the man's eyes wide. "If… if I can see that pic…" Roy stared at Ed for a while, looking confused. And then he just shook his head and laughed.  
"What? What's so damn funny?" Roy didn't answer he just kept on laughing. Ed snorted. "Weirdo…" "Ed… You really are awesome. You just have something that makes me fall even more in love with you." _WHAT?_ What did Roy just say? That… that Ed made him fall in love… _even more?_ "Um…" Ed didn't know what to say. For once there was a moment when Edward Elric had no words that came out of his mouth.  
_I mean… Yea, we've been quite – err – intimate past few months but this is the first time Roy's talking 'bout… love. He's in love with me…? And why does my head feels so light? Why do I feel like jumping around? Fuck, I'm not HAPPY… Fuck. I AM happy…_ _I don't know anything anymore…_

"Fine", Roy said then and smiled softly. "Huh? What?" "I'll show you that picture." Ed got off from Roy's lap. _Now_ they were talking! And well… Ed was quite glad that the subject was changed… "After all, I don't think there's anything that I would deny from you anymore." Ugh… Did Roy _have_ to say something like that again? It made Ed… confused. And… happy somehow, for some reason. Ed was given something else to think when Roy opened the drawer and gave Ed the picture. "What the…" _One…_ In the picture there _was_ Ed. _Two…_ With Roy. _Three…_ They were lying on the sofa of Roy's office. _Five…_ Ed was on top of Roy. _Six…_ They were sleeping. _Seven…_ Roy had his arms around Ed's body. _Eight…_ Ed had buried his face into Roy's neck. _Nine…_ Roy was smiling like an idiot who had just gotten laid. _Ten._ Ed was drooling and pouting his lips. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Roy chuckled. "I think Hughes took it when we were sleeping last week." "I… You… That son of a…!" "Ed. Calm down. That is such a nice picture after all. But do you always drool on me when we're sleeping?" Ed shook his head and laughed like a lunatic. "Nice? You are smiling like some idiot! And I AM on top of you! Pouting! Oh fuck… They've seen it too… Please say that Hughes, Havoc and Hawkeye are the only ones who have seen it!"  
Roy was quiet for a while. "Well… I'm pretty sure that they're not the only ones. I was wondering why everyone was laughing about some picture and congratulating me." Great. There it was. Ed's life was officially over. "Con… congratulating?" Roy nodded. "I mean, come on when you look at it", Roy showed the picture; "we make such a nice couple, don't we?" NICE COUPLE? Alright, Ed had _tried_ to control his temper but that was just too much! "You fucking bastard! Why the hell did you want that pic anyways?" Roy looked like Ed was an idiot, like the answer was something obvious. "Because you look so adorable. Like a kid who doesn't get a lollipop… Speaking of lollipops…" "Shut up! I'm gonna kill you, you're so god damn – "

Roy got up and lifted Ed. "What the fuck are you doing? Put me down!" Roy carried Ed to the sofa and came on top of him, starting to kiss him passionately. "Wait… What are you doing?" Roy smirked. "You saw the picture, didn't you? You said you can do more, right?" "I – uh…" Well, it _was_ an equivalent exchange… _Fucking equivalent exchange, _Ed thought and swallowed as he started to unbutton Roy's shirt. He could do it, of course he could… Damn. His hands were trembling. _It's just because I'm not used to this… Because usually it's Roy who does, well – everything…_ Ed blushed at his thoughts and cursed himself and his way too big mouth.  
"Ed. You don't have to. You're not ready yet." Ed snorted and avoided Roy's eyes. Why did he have to know Ed so well…? "Who are you to say if someone's ready or not? I mean, you've made me done damn many things, how couldn't I be ready?" Roy shook his head. "I've seen more relaxed iron bars than you are." Man, that seriously pissed Ed off! Fucking Roy Mustang thought he knew everything oh so well… Ed spun them around so that he was on top. "I'll show you some iron", he muttered and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons. Roy laughed. "What's so damn funny? Why are you laughing at me all the time, am I that ridiculous?"

Roy just kept on laughing and laughing and Ed was staring at him, angrily when suddenly he realized something. _Roy was laughing._ Roy Mustang, the Colonel Bastard – laughing… It was quite unusual. The man _never_ laughed. Yet now, there he was, under Ed, laughing so much that he was nearly killing himself. Was it because of…? Ed? Did Ed make him laugh? Did Ed make Roy that happy? Ed couldn't help himself – he couldn't be angry at Roy. Well, it wasn't actually _his_ fault that Hughes had taken that photo… And Roy hadn't _made_ Ed fall asleep on him, while looking like an idiot… And Ed had said _himself _that he would do… _stuff _if Roy would show that picture. Which he had done. And well… Roy was right once again – Ed wasn't ready… It pissed Ed off but somehow, seeing Roy laugh like that… Ed just couldn't be angry.

Suddenly there was a bright light and a sound of… camera? Ed blinked in surprise and turned his head to see that Hughes and Havoc were standing on the door. "I had no idea that Ed could be the top of them…" "You had thought that Ed would let Roy just take him down like that?" "I know that he's quite bad-tempered but I just can't see him as a top. Not when he's with Mustang…" "Um… This isn't what it looks like", Ed cried and blushed roughly. "Fullmetal is right." Ed turned his head to stare at Roy in confusion. _The bastard is finally on my side…? Wow._ "This isn't what it looks like; this is _exactly_ what it looks like." _Fuck it._ "I'm seriously going to kill you one day", Ed growled under his breath. Roy smirked. "You wouldn't do something like that. After all, you are pretty fond on me." Ed got up and snorted. "As if! And you," he pointed at Hughes and Havoc,"what the hell are you taking the god damn photos for?" Hughes coughed a bit. "Just making memories…"  
_One…_ Ed clenched his fists. _Two…_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Three…_ He opened his eyes and lost his temper. "YOU FUCKING MORONS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Roy shook his head and grinned as Havoc and Hughes rushed out of the office with pure looks of horror on their faces. Roy got up and wrapped his arms around Ed's body, holding him tightly. "Let go of me, I got some ass to kick!" Roy chuckled and leaned in to press his lips against Ed's neck. "You truly are amazing." "Huh… What? I don't really get you", Ed mumbled unclearly and for some reason his anger was suddenly washed away. _Well, maybe because that bastard always manages to make me damn confused… And I'm NOT happy right now… Am not… Fuck, I AM…_

"Excuse me for interrupting, Colonel but I have to say that I and everyone else would prefer if you two wouldn't sleep around here anymore." Ed pushed Roy away and looked at Hawkeye raising his eyebrows. _It isn't exactly MY fault that that fucking bastard always falls asleep… Which makes me fall asleep too._  
"What, why not? When I have Ed drooling on me, I sleep better than I could ever do." _Have I already said that I'm gonna kill that bastard?_ Hawkeye shook her head. "Well, maybe you should live with Edward then." With those words Hawkeye left the office and let a silence after her.  
Roy glanced at Ed with that kind of look in his face that it made Ed feel pretty suspicious. "What…?" "Maybe she's right. We should live together." "What the hell are you saying? Why would we live together? That's… insane!" Roy smirked. "I think there's nothing _in_sane about that. We could sleep together more, in both ways… You could make me food when I'm hungry and take care of me when I'm sick…" Ed laughed dryly. "I'm not some fucking wife of yours, you know?"  
Roy was silent for a while and Ed knew from experience that those silent moments of his never meant anything good. "You could be." Ed shook his head slowly. "You're crazy, completely insane… That I'd be your fucking wife… that day will _never_ come! Never!" Roy smirked and wrapped his arms around Ed once again. "Come on, think about it… _Mrs. Edward Mustang_... Sounds great, doesn't it?" "Hell no!" Ed struggled himself off and glared at Roy with fiery eyes. "You can dream on about all that shit! But you'll see, one day you realize that I'm _gone_! Just wait and see… cause I don't need you and I never will!" With those angry words Ed stormed off from Roy's office. Roy chuckled a bit and sat down. "If you don't need me, why do you always come back to me? _You'll_ see, one day you realize that you are my wife and happy with that", he muttered to himself and grinned. And so it would be.

_**A few months later: **_****

It was a nice warm day and outside the sun was shining, birds were singing… While Ed sat inside, unpacking the boxes in the library. "Where the hell could it be", he muttered and unpacked the last box of books. "Fuck… ROY! Where the hell is my – "Ed's sentence was never finished when he suddenly saw something. "What's this…?" Ed grabbed a thick book from the floor. "Memories", Ed said out loud the text which read in the cover of the book with golden letters. _I've never seen this one before, _Ed thought and opened the book. Only to realize that it _wasn't_ a book. It was a photo album.  
"What is it, Ed? Oh, you've already finished unpacking here." Ed glared at Roy who had came to the door and was looking at Ed smiling. "What… What the HELL is this about?" Ed pointed at the picture which had been taped to the first page of the book. It was that picture which Hughes had taken and where Ed was lying on top of Roy who was laughing. And Ed was smiling softly, looking at Roy. The picture itself was bad enough for Ed but what made Ed lose his temper was the text which had been written under the picture by Roy with no doubt. _I know he loves me._ "It's a photo album. I've decided to put all good memories there. And when we're old, we can show that to our kids… And they'll show that to their kids and they'll – "  
"Hold on! _KIDS?_ Have you lost your mind? We _can't _have kids! We're both men, remember?" A puzzled look appeared to Roy's face. "Yea, I've thought about that… I was thinking that we could adopt. Or use alchemy… or…"  
Ed shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Holy shit… Holy motherfucking shit… Kids, kids for fuck's sake…" "Kids. A girl and a boy. The girl will have your hair and my eyes. She'll be tall and beautiful and every guy will drool after her. But I will make sure that no one manages to lay their dirty fingers on her. She will be calm and collected and tidy and leader-kind. Just like his father. And that boy will look exactly like you and he'll be even shorter than you are. And he'll be short-tempered and loud and always in trouble. He'll always leave things lying around. Just like his mother."

For the first time in a while, Ed was completely speechless. He had _no idea_ what to say. He had lost every word there was. "Uh… So you've really thought this through, haven't you?" Roy shrugged. "Well… Not exactly." _If that's NOT his 'thinking through', I don't wanna know what IS…_ "But first thing first, of course. We'll get married and kids come after that." Ed laughed dryly. "I'll lose my mind with you…" Roy smirked and came closer until he was squatting in front of Ed. "Is that you saying that you love me so much that you'll lose your mind?" Ed blushed. "Hell no! Don't get everything wrong, I don't really… And besides, why the hell am _I_ the god damn mother or the bride or whatever it is? And all that shit about me being short-tempered and loud and troublesome… Well, here's some news to you; if that boy will be exactly like me, then that girl will be exactly like you! Which means smug, arrogant and bastard! Not to mention completely crazy!"  
Roy lifted Ed's head with his finger. "Might be. And despite all that, everyone loves him. Especially those, who have short-tempers, who are loud and troublesome." Ed growled and glared at Roy when he leaned in and kissed Ed, pushing him on his back against the floor. Roy came on top of him and whispered on Ed's ear: "Just admit it, like you always do when we're on bed at nights and I – " "Shut up! That's just because… cause…" "Because you love me?" Roy turned his face to see Ed's face. Ed was avoiding his eyes but blush on his cheeks was all Roy needed to have an answer. Roy kissed Ed not once but twice, three times, four… Ed lost his count and let himself get swept away by Roy's kisses and touches.  
_A family… Kids. That could be nice. Yea, that really could. With Roy…_ "UGH!" Roy pulled away and looked at Ed with eyebrows raised. "Huh, what was that about?" "You manipulating bastard!" Ed got up and rushed away from the library. "Fuck, messing up my head with his weird talks…" Ed did NOT want to have a family with Roy. No way! Ed felt warm body behind him and arms wrapping around his chest. "You know… I've finished unpacking the bedroom." Ed growled. "You really are insatiable, aren't you?" Ed felt Roy's grin against his necks and chills crept in his back. "Why, yes. I couldn't get enough of you. But since I'm pretty exhausted and thinking about only sleeping, I'd say that _you_ were the one who's insatiable…" "Shut up", Ed muttered in embarrassment. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

And Ed didn't hesitate when Roy grabbed his hand as squeezed it gently as they walked in to the bedroom. And as Ed was watching Roy's sleeping face, he found himself thinking that: _Maybe I do… Maybe I really do love that bastard. _That being the last thing Ed thought, he fell asleep, seeing a dream of him, Roy and two kids, a girl and a boy. And they all lived happily their lives as a loving family. And Roy chuckled as he woke up and realized that Ed had once again wrapped his small body against Roy's and was drooling against Roy's chest. And Roy stroked Ed's hair and wondered if Ed was dreaming about him, maybe he was, since Ed had that familiar goofy, happy smile on his face like he always had.


End file.
